A Golden Day
by Jolt11
Summary: One Shot I did for Gold's Birthday. Gold centered. Bad summary. Read and Review.  Enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe! I do own Rere my Oc. Max Cheng is an Oc of max19950324 on dA.

I'm new here and still learning the ropes. R&R please

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>"Here we are, Goldenrod City. Just Me, Silver, Crystal and Rere. Today's my birthday! And we're spendin' the weekend. What could be better? Well... maybe if they weren't going to some boring conference and ditching me the whole time!"<em>

"Gold!" Rere called. "I need you to carry these." She said unloading a huge stack of files into his arms.

"What? Why me? It's my birthday!" Gold complained behind the tower of folders.

"You really want to play that card, now? 'Cuz I'm only letting you play it once. Ya really wanna waste it now?" She said tilting her head at him.

"Oh, Rere, be nice. It is his birthday! " Crystal said with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, Rere." Gold said in a mocking tone. "Here, Silver." Gold said shoving the humongous pile of folders into his arms. Silver growled and gave Gold a death glare. Although, you couldn't tell behind all the folders...

"Are you ready for the conference?" Professor Oak asked with an anxious grin on his face. Silver didn't reply but probably made a face. Rere signed.

"Yes, Professor I'm excited for it!" Crystal said smiling. Rere sweat dropped.

"Let's go in to get good seats!" The Professor said entering the thirty story building.

"Have fun, Gold." Crystal said smiling. She took some of the files out of Silver's pile. She went though the revolving doors.

"See ya, dude." Rere said smirking as she took some of the folders left in Silver's hands. Silver looked at Gold and rolled his eyes. They went through the doors leaving Gold alone.

…...

**Conference Room. 21st Floor. Half an hour later.**

Crystal, Rere, and Silver sat listening to Prof. Cedarwood giving his presentation on... something only slightly interesting. Okay, it was so dull that Crystal was bored and Prof. Oak had fallen asleep. Rere's Pokegear started to ring. It read _Pokekid_.

"What?" She answered in a hushed tone. "What kind of emergency?" This caught the attention of her friends sitting on both sides of her. " 'Kay! I'll be right down." She said sounding hurried. She got up and rushed out of the room, catching the attention of a few of the other attendees.

She made down to the lobby and saw Gold standing with his back turned away from her. "Gold!" She called out running up to him. He turned around as she got to him.

"Finally! I'm so bored!" Gold said grinning.

"Really? That's the emergency?" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on! You have to be just as bored as I am!" He said leaning on his pool cue.

"That's beside the point..." Rere said sighing. "I gotta go back." She said turning around heading for the elevator. "Wait, Gold." She said she pulled a Coin Case out of her bag. "Here."

"A Coin Case? I thought you never bet?" Gold said with a annoying grin. Rere shrugged and entered the elevator.

…...

**Game Corner. Twenty minutes later.**

Gold sat at a small table in an equally small Pokeball chair. A old man sat across from him. The only redeeming quality of the place was the radio was playing DJ Mary. Gold sighed and turned over a tile.

"Oh, Voltorb! Do you want to play again?" The man asked excitedly.

"No..." He said with a sigh. "That's all my coins." He got up and stretched.

_**"I hope you enjoyed that last song I much as I did. Now, I'm signing off early today so I can meet some of my fans. So, if you're in Goldenrod City come to see me. This is DJ Mary signing out~."**_ The radio announced.

"Man, I'd love ta meet her. Ya know what I mean, young fella?" The old man said with a blush spread across his face. He turned to look and the door slammed shut.

…...

**The Radio Station. Five minutes later.**

Gold ran up to an giant crowd mobbing the station's doors.

"Alright everyone! Form a neat single file line!" The station's security guard ordered. The mass slowly formed into a line. Gold was somewhere in the middle.

…...

**Forty-five minutes later.**

Gold was now second in line to the door to meet with DJ Mary.

"Finally! This day won't be a bust after all." Gold said with a grin. A man came out of the room and whispered something to the guard.

"Sorry, everyone. DJ Mary has left for the day. Thank you all for coming out." He said.

"What?" Gold said with a unbelieving look on his face. He left the building looking completely defeated. He wandered around and decided to head to the Department Store. Gold still seemed bummed out and wasn't watching where he was going.

"Ouch." He uttered bumping into someone. "Sorry..." He said as he picked up the woman's bag and handed it to her. "DJ Mary?" Gold said in shock when he saw his idol.

"Um... that's me. And it's okay." She said smiling a little.

"Mary? Are you ready to go yet?" A girl with pink hair asked coming out of one of the stores.

"Almost, Whitney." She said to her friend.

"You?" Whitney yelled pointing at Gold.

"Whitney be nice. Isn't this the boy that you raced a few years ago?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"You remembered me?" Gold said looking love struck.

"Smear!" Mary's Smeargle said releasing himself from his Pokeball.

"Not you again!" Gold yelled pointing at the Pokemon.

"Smear!" The Pokemon growled leaping at him covering him with red paint.

"Smeargle, that wasn't very nice!" Mary chided.

"Come on, Mary, let's go before we get kicked out." Whitney said dryly. She grabbed Mary's arm and dragged her away with Smeagle smugly trotting after them.

"But wait..." Gold said getting most of the paint off. "Arg! Can this day get any worse?" He yelled. He turned around to come face to face with Max Cheng. "AH!" he yelled falling backwards.

"Are you okay, Gold?" Max asked offering his hand to help him up.

"I guess..." He mumbled getting to his feet.

"What brings you to Goldenrod?" He asked smiling.

"Not much..." He mumbled.

"Having a bad day?" Max asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah." Gold said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Ugh, just everything's gone wrong from the start. It's like the worst birthday ever..." Gold explained with a scowl on his face.

"Really? Well, how about I treat you to lunch?" Max said now grinning. Gold looked at him skeptically, but he could never turn down free food.

"Fine." He said following the boy out of the department store.

…...

**Eurasia Headquarters.**

"Ges, Max, rye didh't no ruo jad a peroal chith." Gold said happily as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Uh, what?" Max asked confused as he ate at a more conservative pace.

"I didn't know you had a personal chef." Gold said more clearly.

"Oh," Max laughed. "Sometimes I just don't want to eat out so I eat in."

"Mr. Cheng?" A secretary called through the phone intercom. "Brian Madison is here to see you."

"Okey-dokie." Max said pushing a button on the phone. "Sorry, Gold, I have a meeting. But feel free to finish eating." Max said smiling.

"Alright." Gold said reaching for more food. Max left leaving Gold alone again. He finished eating, flirted with the secretary, and left. He wandered around on the street and ended up at the National Park gate.

"Excuse me, sir." The gate attendee asked politely. "Would you like to participate in today's trainer and Pokemon day? And help us decide if the National Park should have an Amnity Square program?" She asked with a smile.

"Um... Sure." Gold said. _"What the heck is she talking about?"_ he thought.

"Well... Just let out one of your cute Pokemon you have on hand then." She said with the same smile.

"Right, I knew that!" He said with a stupid grin. The woman thought he was a liar, but she would want to offend any potential participants. " 'Kay the cutest Pokemon I have on hand is..." He released a Pokemon from its Pokeball and picked it up. He went into the Park and set down the Baby Pokemon.

"Pi chu!" Pich said happily.

"Let's go for a walk, Pich." Gold said smiling at the little Pokemon. They walked around the fountain. Lots of other trainers with cute Pokemon filled the park. Gold and Pich spent the rest of the day with at the Park. He left the Park and headed back into town. He got a text on his Pokegear.

_"5 til we're out. meet us"_ It was from Rere. He went back to the building the conference was at.

"Gold!" His three friend shouted at once.

"Sup?" He said with a grin.

"You ready to _partay_, birthday dude?" Rere said grinning. The four left joking and ragging on Gold a bit, ready paint the town red, or rather, gold.


End file.
